


Hedonophobia

by Casimir



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal, Bad end, Bondage, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Graphic Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindbreak, Oral, Seriously it’s the entire fic, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimir/pseuds/Casimir
Summary: It started with a burlap sack shoved unceremoniously over Remi’s head. It had been the middle of the day, bright sunlight illuminating the worn cobblestone path of the lower income part of town. He’d felt safe there; you felt safe anywhere in Promepolis.
Relationships: MobRemi, Remi/anonymous mob
Kudos: 12





	Hedonophobia

It started with a burlap sack shoved unceremoniously over Remi’s head. It had been the middle of the day, bright sunlight illuminating the worn cobblestone path of the lower income part of town. He’d felt safe there; you felt safe anywhere in Promepolis. Crime was rare in general, so most people were free to stroll around un-harried even at night. So it was something of a shock that the rough sack thrown over his head bit into the skin of his neck and the belt being tightened around his wrists was just a hair too tight. He kicked and struggled and screamed at the top of his lungs, but his assailants were far larger than he. Remi could feel the corded muscle in their arms as they forced his writhing body into a vehicle. 

Each hand was large enough to wrap around his upper arms. He really should have taken Varys up on his offer to start working out. Maybe then he wouldn’t have ended up with one stranger sitting on his torso while another one—or two, perhaps, it was hard to tell with a bag over his head—wrestled with his kicking legs. Another cord was wrapped around his ankles as the vehicle started up with a low rumble he could feel through the floor. It wasn’t a position he’d ever had the displeasure of being in before: hearing the road whizz by below him, unforgiving asphalt separated from his body only by the metal floor of the van.

None of his captors said a word the entire time. It must have been planned, Remi mused, trying to keep track of each turn the van took. He didn’t know all of Promepolis by heart, but he hoped he could at least make some sort of approximate guess. A left. Two rights. He wondered if they’d targeted him. Had they known where he’d be that day, or was he a random snatch from the side of the road? Someone small and skinny, unable to fight back. He could feel the panic beginning to set in. Remi’s breath came in short gasps. The sack felt like it was closing in around his head.

Another right. Another left. Were they going around in circles to throw him off their path, or was this the direct route to their destination? A sharp right, then, and the sound of a horn from another driver—the van suddenly lurched to the side, Remi’s head colliding painfully with an unforgiving metal object. As the darkness of unconsciousness crept in along the edges of his vision, Remi desperately hoped that his teammates would be able to save him.

When he awoke, Remi was completely naked. He shivered, unpleasantly cold, and tried to take stock of his surroundings. There was a bed underneath him, fitted with scratchy sheets, a tiny, shitty TV on a chipboard table, and windows boarded up by rough wood. The couch along the wall had seen better days, its arms fraying at the edges. As for himself: he could feel a bruise forming on his head, more on his wrists and ankles where they were bound, and a splitting headache pounding at the back of his skull. Still tied up though. They must have cut his clothes off, because it didn’t feel like his restraints had been adjusted at all. At least he still had his glasses. With a grunt of effort, Remi arched his back and pulled his knees up to get his hands closer to his ankles. He was sure he was flexible enough to undo whatever was keeping them bound with some wriggling.

Of course, as Remi’s luck would have it, the door unlocked with a click just as he thought he was making some progress. Remi didn’t even try to pretend that he wasn’t attempting an escape as his captor waltzed in. For some reason, Remi had been expecting someone he knew. Maybe that asshole, Vulcan, from Freeze Force. One of Kray’s lackeys he’d seen lurking around the firehouse, even. But no. The man that stepped through was no one Remi recognized. Tall. Taller than him. Built like a fire truck. He could probably prop Remi up on one of his shoulders alone with how broad they were. The smug look on his face made Remi want to punch his teeth in.

“Already awake, huh? Aren’t you the spunky one,” said the man, grabbing Remi by the shoulders and rolling him onto his front to deter his thoughts of escape. “Chief said you’d probably need a lesson or two.”

_ Chief? _ Remi wondered if the man was a hired thug or part of a gang. He didn’t reply, just shot the man a sharp glare over his shoulder. If looks were daggers, the man would have died on the spot. Unfortunately, from where he was pinned on the bed, all Remi could do was concoct an elaborate revenge-slash-escape plan in his mind--until all thoughts were driven out of it by the sharp smack of the man’s broad hand against his ass.

Remi couldn’t stop the yelp he gave, his body lurching from the unexpected treatment. He’d rather hoped that, though he was naked, his captors wouldn’t find him their type. Or perhaps it didn’t matter. Maybe, to them, any captive was a good hole. Another smack made him writhe, but the man kept his weight on Remi’s back. No matter how hard he bucked or wriggled, he wouldn’t be getting out from underneath that heavy body. And the man definitely wasn’t holding back any of his strength. Just the first hit made Remi’s ass smart something fierce. His hand came down over and over, striking Remi until his skin was raw, red and throbbing, numb to any sensation other than the ache.

Remi didn’t want to cry, but that didn’t stop his treacherous body from sobbing from bitten back tears. When the man finally stopped, either from boredom or from the soreness of his own hand, Remi was reduced to gasping for breath. A surprising amount of energy had been sapped from his body from the beating/spanking.

“Well,” the man laughed. “That knocked some of the backbone out of you. Stay here while I get the boys.”

_ How unpleasant. _ Remi groaned, trying and failing to pull his knees up underneath him or flip himself onto his back, his thighs shaking from the strain. He felt like his mind had reduced to a crawl. There was sweat beading at the back of his neck and his hands shook. He wanted to remain logical, detached from the situation, but the heaving of his chest made his lungs ache. He wasn’t left alone for long, though. When the door clicked open this time, he could hear a multitude of chattering voices. Some were exuberant and boisterous, some were quiet, some aggressive, or mean. He could practically feel the tension in the room rack up at the sight of his bruised body. Remi grit his teeth. This wasn’t going to be over anytime soon. His phone had GPS, he thought—surely Lucia would track him down when he didn’t show up for work. They’d at least be concerned by tomorrow.

After a beat, the hands started to touch him. None of them were gentle. He was handled like a piece of meat, jerked this way and that while they squeezed at his flesh with thick fingers. It was impossible to count how many people there were in the room with him just by their hands--he wasn’t sure when his eyes had squeezed shut, but he definitely didn’t want to open them and look these men in the face. Someone turned the shitty TV on. It buzzed to life in the background, some horrible porno blaring out through tinny speakers. He could hear the girl’s terrible acting, her high-pitched voice standing out starkly against the rumbling baritone of his captors.

Something slick and wet slid along the meat of his ass. Sticky, slippery fingers gripped his hips and pulled him back into an even more compromising position. One of them undid the binding on his ankles, but there was no time to try and thrash or kick, not with the man fitting himself into the sudden space between his legs.

“What? Not even any prep?” Remi bit out through his clenched teeth.  _ Fuck, this was going to hurt. _

That just made the men laugh. “A toy like you doesn’t need any.” What a comedian.

There was a hand in his short, teal green hair, gripping tightly enough that he was sure he’d be missing some by the end of this. Then the man pushed the head of his cock against Remi’s ass and began to breach him. It felt like all the air had been punched out of Remi’s lungs. It stung, like he was being torn inside. An impossible feeling of cold travelled up his spine, his nerve endings alight with pain, and without any ability to stop it he cried out.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Remi couldn’t help himself, there was nothing to do but beg and plead, relying on his captor's mercy. “Please, god, fuck, stop!”

But the assault didn’t end, no matter how much he tried to worm away or sob through broken words. It felt like it would never end--and this was just the first one. Eventually, though, the man bottomed out. His hips ground against Remi’s sore ass. The fat length of his cock speared Remi in place.

“See! You took that easy enough,” said the man, already beginning to bounce Remi up and down on his dick.

Each thrust hurt just as much as the last and it shook him to his core. Even with his dick lubed, it dragged through Remi’s insides like nothing else. Sure, he’d played with his ass a bit before, who hadn’t, but he’d never thought to just go out and sit on a cock. And now here he was, spread open for who knows how many men to take their pleasure. The first man fucking him didn’t last long. It was a small mercy when the thrusting sped up, only to still with a loud groan as he dumped the first of many loads into Remi’s unwilling body. The group jeered at him for his short stamina, even.

“Fuck off, he’s tight as shit.”

The cum trickling from his ass stung where it met raw skin. He was given just enough time to suck in a half breath before the second guy was on him. Another fat cock in his ass, another hand in his hair. They fucked in the same desperate way, chasing their own pleasure, caring nothing for the whimpers underneath them as they invaded his body. Another cock, another. Someone grabbed his flaccid cock roughly, as if they could goad him into getting hard off of this. The men blurred together. There was no way for him to keep track of the time, hours had passed while he was used by who-knows how many men. Remi had stopped trying to hold back his tears or keep his eyes closed. He couldn't see through the burn of them anyway. His glasses had long since been knocked askew. A new man—or, he considered bitterly, perhaps someone with a second wind—pulled him up on his knees and sank him down on his cock. The new position invaded him differently, made him cry out again. It struck more places inside him, some last refuge he hadn’t even known he’d needed to keep safe.

"Fuck yourself on me, whore," the man growled, reaching around to pinch Remi's tiny pink nipples.

Against his better judgement, simply not wanting any more punishment, Remi began to slowly work himself up and down on the slick cock inside him. It only spurred on the cajoling from the watching crowd of men. This position rubbed the cock inside him in a new way, right up against where his prostate must be. The sensitive bundle of nerves sent tingles down his spine. Remi whined under his breath when he felt his cock twitch despite the assault. One of the men whistled at him. Too much more and he was going to lose his mind. The pain had begun to blur with pleasure in his head and body, and one particularly sharp thrust—angled against his own pathetically bouncing hips— made him cry out in more than just agony. His stomach dropped as his body betrayed him.

“Hey, look, he’s getting hard!”

Around him was the wet sound of other men’s dicks being jerked off with wild abandon. He couldn’t look at them, couldn’t focus on anything beyond the crushing feeling of rapture in his body. It was worse than the pain. His tongue hung out of his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head. This time, when he was pushed back down to the bed with another man at his rear, someone else slid in front of him and brandished his cock right in his face. Just hours ago, Remi would have spat at the man. But now, as it was pushed between his lips, he sucked on it as if it was the only thing he knew. It was the only thing he could do. To accept what had been forced on him.

Cum slid down his throat. It leaked from his fucked-open asshole, drooled down his thighs, got stuck in his hair and glasses. He probably looked like the mess that he felt. Someone’s hand was on his dick; he bucked into it, swore, over and over, chasing the rush of pleasure that he could almost feel, almost... Then the door clicked open again. It barely registered to Remi, until the hand was removed from him and the cocks in his ass and mouth stopped moving. They pulled out of him with a squelch, first one and then the other, leaving in their place a sickening emptiness. He begged for them to return, a garbled plea issuing from his rough, sore throat.

“Look what they’ve done to you, Remi.”

He recognized that voice. Blinking through the tears, he twisted his head to see a familiar face. Dark sunglasses. A large moustache. Tattoos swirling up thick arms.

“Ignis,” he croaked. “Save me.”

“Of course.” Said Ignis, brushing strands of hair from Remi’s eyes. 

Hope blossomed in Remi’s chest. It took root inside him, and suddenly he could think again. Ignis was here to save him—!

The older man slid onto the bed behind Remi, hands running down his pale sides. That fragile hope in Remi burst like a soap bubble when he felt Ignis drop his tight jeans around his thighs and push into his well used hole.

“Wh-what…?”

“They did a good job, didn’t they?” Ignis asked, slowly rocking in and out of him. It was almost tender, at least compared to the brutal pace from the men before. “I asked them to catch you for me. Break you in a little bit.”

His hands squeezed the sore flesh of Remi’s rump. With an embarrassed moan, he realized that Ignis was watching the way his cock slid into Remi’s body.  _ That he must approve of it. _ The horrible pleasure was back again. Ignis’ hands found their way to his shoulders and pulled him down hard onto his cock, throwing the tender pace to the wayside. Ignis was bigger than any of the other men that had taken him that day. Both the girth of his cock and his body. He dwarfed Remi, covering him completely. Unable to hold on anymore, Remi threw his head back and moaned openly.

What was the point, if Burning Rescue wasn’t coming?

What was the point, if there was no one to save him?

His body lit up with it, each thrust making him scream and gasp and cry. He could hear Ignis groaning above him. There was white creeping at the edges of his vision, threatening to overtake him. As Ignis wrapped his hand around Remi’s cock, he didn’t even try to stave off his orgasm.

“Please, please!” Remi begged. “I want to cum, Ignis—Ignis—Captain—!”

Pleasure filled him suddenly. His whole body went tense, arching against Ignis behind him and into the warm hand wrapped around him. It made him tremble and shake and clench down around Ignis until the older man was moaning quietly through his own orgasm.

“I told the crew you’d quit. Went to the countryside to take care of your mother.”

Ignis pulled out of him slowly and Remi went limp underneath him. What little strength he’d had felt like it had exited through his dick. He hoped he would get to be Ignis’ fucktoy forever. There was little more than a shell of his former self left. Something to be used and broken. Behind him he could hear the men slowly leaving, until it was just him and his former captain.

“Who do you belong to, Remi?”

“You, sir,” he gasped out, his voice cracked from hours of begging—first for less, then for more.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a Zine that I dropped out of. I won’t get into the why here :V
> 
> Credit is due to the proofreaders, though. They really fixed up some of my run on bullshit lol. So thanks to Extila and Beau!


End file.
